


Cloudy Nightmares Are Blocking the Sunshine

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [28]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free.</p>
<p>Mikey has a bad dream about Leatherhead. Splinter helps to remind him not to give up hope and to remember the good times he shared with his friend. (Set after the episode TCRI.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy Nightmares Are Blocking the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Write Every Day in November: So I’ve wanted to do a story with Mikey missing Leatherhead. I actually haven’t seen many stories touching on the subject which is kind of odd. Since I always felt he was Mikey’s counterpart the way Casey became Raph’s and Kari became Leo’s. We see when they go to save him that Mikey has clear, good memories of just him and Leatherhead. While I support the pairing as a couple I know others don’t, but I’d still like to see more stories exploring a more canonical relationship.

Splinter was sleeping when he heard a yell of pain and terror. He shot up out of bed and headed to Michelangelo’s room form where the sound came. His others son had been awoken as well and when Splinter opened the door he was ready for anything. Anything expect to see his youngest son tossing and yelling in his sleep. Michelangelo had always been prone to nightmares, but this time it felt different. Splinter rushed to his son and shook him. Michelangelo’s eyes opened and he jerked awake, his breathing heavy.

“Michelangelo what’s wrong? What were you dreaming about?”

His son looked at him with sad blue eyes. “Leatherhead,” he said softly.

Splinter’s eyes widened as did the rest of his sons and he pulled Michelangelo into a hug. Michelangelo didn’t cry, but he hung on tightly as though he was scared that if he didn’t Splinter would vanish.

Michelangelo hadn’t quite been himself lately. He’d been smiling, but it wasn’t genuine. Since losing his friend Michelangelo had been sad. They let him grieve, but it was now clear that it had been affecting him more than they knew. Splinter knew it was time to talk things out, but he felt that it should be just between him and Michelangelo. His other sons had liked Leatherhead, but they probably thought that their soft little brother was just upset about losing a team member. They didn’t understand that it was about losing someone his son felt emotionally close to. Splinter didn’t think they’d say anything bad, but he didn’t think they’d be much help either.

Splinter looked at his Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael. “You boys can head back to bed, you need your sleep.” The brothers looked like they wanted to protest but Splinter just shook his head so the boys nodded and left for their own bedrooms.

When they were gone Splinter gently let go of his son so he could see Splinter as he spoke. “I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about. I know to your brothers Leatherhead was just another ally, but you two were very close. I dare say he was your best friend even more so than April.”

Michelangelo nodded and finally spoke. “He’s gone, he’s gone forever and I’ll never see him again.”

Splinter’s heart broke. “It saddens me to see you without hope. You are our eternal sunshine, always looking at the positives. To see you without it is painful.”

“It’s the truth though,” Michelangelo said and tears began to well up in his eyes.

“Leatherhead escaped the Krangg once he can do it again. Have faith in him Michelangelo. If he does escape he will need a friend more than ever.”

Michelangelo frowned. “Do you really think he could come back?”

Splinter smiled. “My son I have seen many things in my time and while I cannot say for sure if you will see Leatherhead again I don’t think you should give up hope.”

His son continued to frown. “But what if he never comes back?”

Splinter rubbed Michelangelo’s back in gentle circles. “Then you reflect on your time together by thinking of the good memories you have of him. You do what you can to keep his memory alive.”

Michelangelo nodded and Splinter relaxed some when he saw his son give a small smile. “I remember that he was the only one who would try my cooking when I experimented. No one else would touch the pizza milkshake, but Leatherhead not only drank it he liked it.” The blue eyes turtles smile turned more genuine, but it was disrupted by a large yawn.

Splinter smiled. “It is late and you need more sleep. Think more happy thoughts of Leatherhead and I’m sure they’ll follow you into your dreams.”

His son nodded and lay back down. Splinter waited till his breathing to even out before quietly leaving. He knew he’d probably have to deal with more nightmares as some point, but they’d cross that bridge when they came to it. For now he was happy that his son was back asleep peacefully.

Splinter returned to his room, but didn’t go to bed. Instead he spent the rest of the night thinking of happy memories he had of his past friends and family.

The next morning he smiled as he saw Michelangelo making breakfast. He looked like he had slept well and seemed more genuinely happy than he had in a while. It was reassuring that despite his grief the Hamato’s weren’t going to lose their sunshine.


End file.
